


【瓶邪】洞穴隐喻

by Hildskjalf



Category: Dialogues - Plato, 盗墓笔记 - 南派三叔 | The Grave Robbers' Chronicles - Xu Lei
Genre: M/M, 理想国
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hildskjalf/pseuds/Hildskjalf
Summary: 他向前看，永恒的国度里一片荒芜。背后已无退路。
Relationships: 瓶邪
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	【瓶邪】洞穴隐喻

整个世界本该是黑暗的，如果不是角落里的火苗跳跃着，变幻出不同的图案。他望着那些火焰，眼前之景和几天前的一幕重合起来，那时候吴邪坐在篝火的对面，火焰明明灭灭，照出他的轮廓，木柴像要爆裂一般，发出噼里啪啦的声音。

这一切却是彻底寂静的，一点声音也没有。

这个世界不是由物质构成的，陪伴他的只有那些“念，”准确来说，是那些自出生起便埋藏在他脑子里面的念头。但它们却不是他的念头，这些声音寄生在他的大脑里，驱使他做一些事。等到时机成熟时，再将他的记忆抹掉，给另一些念头腾出空间。

他之所以认为自己没有过去和未来，并不是因为他真的没有对于过去的记忆，与此相反，失魂症发作后，那些念会驱使着往事的片段在他脑海里浮现，他为追寻记忆走的每一步，都在它们的预料之中。与其说他没有记忆的资本，不如说是他没有忘记的自由。对于常人而言难以捉摸的将来在他眼中却是一个回环，他的未来通向他的过去，他回望过去的时候，便能看见自己的未来。

他的未来就在这里，在这里老去、死去，直到世界的终点，直到所有念与他一同死去，再也不会出现在任何人的脑海里。这也是他的过去，一年前，他曾经来过这里，那时候，他还有几个伙伴。

他并不惧怕死亡，甚至隐隐有些期待。以张家的寿命而言，他现在还是一个年轻人，但他觉得自己已经活得太久了。他的一生都在不停地寻找，不停地失去，想要在被那些念驱使的大脑里留下自己的痕迹，但这些不过是饮鸩止渴。

张起灵没有过去和未来，因为从来没有张起灵。

他也不是张起灵。

他有很多很多的过去和未来，很多很多的念头，很多很多的记忆，但这些记忆里，没有他的东西。

眼前的火焰突兀地变化成一个人的影子来。他眯着眼睛看去，明明只是一个面目模糊的轮廓，他却一下子认出了那个人。

他的心忽然动了一下，火光一瞬间熄灭了，他闭上了眼睛。

再次恢复意识的时候，眼前也不再是洞穴。

他抬起头来，头顶是一大片灰蓝色的天空，夜色里树影婆娑。远处有一片斑驳的水影，他走过去，湖泊里里反射出月光，还有他的脸庞。

却不是此时此刻的他。

那是他很小的时候。他看了看自己的手，五指修长，但并不是突兀地长，两只胳膊上划满了伤口。那是他跌落神坛的一年，家族分崩离析，很多人因为他而死，也是那一年，那些念第一次出现在他的脑子里，这一生他再无法摆脱它们的桎梏。

在此之前他不明白什么叫做自由，在此之后，他再无自由的权利。

他看着自己月光下的影子，一切都是黯淡的，和夜色混杂在一起。张家楼里的灯火曾经比天上星辰还要永恒，却在那一年彻底寂灭了。之后的少年时代是不停的放血、毒打和饥饿，他顺从地看着自己的双臂被盗墓贼们割开，血滴落在地上，甚至是有节奏的，发出轻柔的犹在梦中的声响，就像是他幼年时期在古楼里听到的铃铛。他在墓中的知识几乎都是这时候学到的，那些人都是一等一的高手，因为手艺高超，所以加倍残忍，或者因为非人的残忍，手艺才变得高超。

他的血管即使割开了也很容易凝固，似乎是家族遗传的自我保护机制。在他还小的时候，那些人总是一刀一刀地割，直到他因为失血过多昏迷过去。稍大一点时，他就学会了自己放血的技巧，以及很多张家不屑于用也没来得及教他的技能。奇怪的是，他并不排斥疼痛，甚至可以说，他从很小的时候就开始渴望这种痛苦，一切肉体上的折磨对他来说都并不可怖。在他还是族中供奉的神祇时，他被教导着失去凡人的一切感情。

他们说，苦痛是欢愉的反面，欢愉滋生欲望，而欲望带来痛苦。

神祇无情无欲。或者说，在人类的幻想里，神祇应该无情无欲。

但他本就是一个李代桃僵的赝品。

他本来是一个人。

苦痛是人类存在的证明，感受痛苦是他生活的全部意义。

他抬头望去，被云层遮住的月亮露出脸来。

那是非常皎洁梦幻的月光，像是能洗去世间的一切印记。当他注视着那轮月亮的时候，所有的念好像都消失了，他觉得自己从未存在，或是已然死去。

张家与念漫长的共生关系决定了他们永远无法彻底摆脱彼此，至少，至少在这扇门和这扇门里面的东西还存在的时候。他终究还是骗了吴邪，他来这里守门，并不仅仅是为了他和他背后的九门，而是想要结束这一切。所谓的长生不过是一个拙劣的骗局，永生不死固然可怕，但比永生不死更可怕的，是对永生不死狂热的渴求。张家要他无情无欲，自己却已经走入死局。

他不是没有私心。

月光照进他的心里，他原本是没有心的，现在却开始隐隐作痛。

他想到那些铺天盖地、一直蔓延到天边的藏海花，目光所及之处，都是一片灿烈的红色，像是如血的残阳，或者心头上的血液，第一次向他显示出爱的模样。选择成为人，便是又有了心，有了喜悦和悲伤以后，又有了贪念和欲望。在来的路上，他忍着手臂的疼痛，杀死了所有起尸的阴兵，破解了汪藏海留下的所有机关。是为了什么？

他去杭州的时候，是希望吴邪追上来的吗？他给了吴邪鬼玺，是希望他十年后能记得他吗？

在雪洞里点着篝火的晚上，火光照在吴邪脸上的时候，他究竟在想些什么？

其实他也不清楚。

他做这一切的时候，脑海里并没有念，反而是空无的。也许是出于本能，他从三十米的悬崖一跃而下，就好像呼吸一样自然。他本该很有目的，但做这些事情的时候，他从来没有问过自己。

他也不是没有想过要与吴邪一起死去，但很快就改变了念头。如果他们两个总要有一个人死去，那个人应该是他。

他不害怕，死亡是长生者的故乡。

又不知道过了多久，忽然有灼热的光线照在他脸上，像是太阳。

他睁开眼睛，发现这光芒极其刺眼，在长时间的黑暗下，如此强烈的光线几乎让他头晕目眩，几乎有些失明。

他只能不去看，视线的余光里，那座湖泊被山峦环抱着。湖水在阳光下几乎是碧绿色的，泛着宝石一样的光。他的过去和未来在此重合，在此走向终点。

所有的念闪回到他的脑子里，他想起自己的一生，被家族追杀的孤儿，幽闭在神坛上的圣婴，流离失所的少年，临危授命的族长，家族早已千疮百孔，夺走了他的名字以后，留给他的都是虚空，和那些从未属于他却陪伴了他很多年的念。

这就是他的结局了吗？

他向前看，永恒的国度里一片荒芜。背后已无退路。

洞穴里的火焰忽然跳动了一下，好像是那个面目模糊的身影，朝他伸出手来。

那个人身上还能看出当年的影子，却好像是彻底破碎了，再拼起来的样子。吴邪沉默地朝他笑起来，脖子上横着一道致命的伤口，嗓音已经沙哑。他记得，吴邪曾经是很健谈的人，如今他已说不出话。

他沉默地看着吴邪，所有的念都消失了，只剩下纯粹的痛。

他的意识坠下悬崖，轻轻落在那个人的身上，血色蔓延开来，像是他记忆里的那些藏海花。

他终于意识到了那些问题的答案。

在他心里，爱是血的颜色。


End file.
